Tomber plus bas
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: [ Thiam] pense que Liam est tombé bien bas à cause de Théo, l'hybride. Ce dernier manipule tout le monde, mais n'y arrive pas envers l'hyperactif... L'anti-héros tente le tout pour le tout envers cet humain de la meute de Scott qui gâche tout...( Os / complet)


**Auteur**** : ****oOoPlumeStilinskioOo**

**OS : complet **

**Thème 6**** : Tomber , Teen Wolf **

**Le ships ****: Liam / Théo**

**Mots : 1, 800 mots **

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : cet OS a été écrit pour **la 114e nuit du fof** sur le thème **" Tomber"** C'est le premier texte que j'écris pour le forum. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Il sera sans doute en plusieurs parties ! Bonne lecture, mes petits chats ! Il s'agit d'un texte **HxH**. **Les homophobes, dehors !** Merci, à ma correctrice Almayen pour ce texte ! J'ai pris un réel plaisir à l'écrire. Je m'amuse beaucoup quand j'écris ! Pas vous ?Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient dans les histoires, * _pleure dans son coin*_ Les mots en gras, c'est quand les personnages haussent le ton ^^ Liam est trop mimi avec sa tête de bébé tout rond !

* * *

Le jeune loup était l'amant de Théo depuis son premier jour à Beacon hills et il adorait ça. Son cœur ne battait que pour lui et Liam ne pensait à rien d'autre sur le terrain de crosse qu'à l'hybride. Le nouveau joueur numéro neuf était tombé plus bas au niveau de l'échelle depuis le retour de l'hybride, _Théo Raeken_. En sortant du terrain, il se dirigeait vers les vestiaires des hommes et commençait à se déshabiller lentement dans le couloir des jeunes. Son torse était recouvert d'hématomes à cause des coups de crosse.

Il avait encore un peu mal, mais son pouvoir de guérison s'activait déjà à l'intérieur de lui. Cela rassurait beaucoup le jeune bêta. Derrière lui, le jeune hybride l'observait avec les yeux brillants de couleur jaune. L'adolescent sortit de l'ombre. Liam sursauta de peur : il n'avait pas entendu Théo avec le bruit du jet d'eau qui coulait à flot. Le nouveau s'approcha de lui d'un pas vif et le prit dans les bras, souriant. Sans un mot, il se pencha vers lui.

-Tu m'as manqué,** Louveteau !**

**-Heyyyy ! **Tu m'as foutu la trouille, espèce de…

-Espèce de petit con ? Je sais, j'en suis un !

-Stiles t'a encore embêté ? demanda Liam en se mordant la lèvre, inquiet.

-Pas du tout. Il me laisse tranquille. Rassures-toi ! Tu es trop mignon quand tu es soucieux.

Liam rougit et répliqua avec une voix éraillée.

**-Je ne suis pas mignon ! **

-Mais si, tu as une bouille de bébé, mon petit Dunbar !

-Arrête, je ne suis pas d'humeur à cause de Brett qui me cherche … exigea le jeune bêta, boudeur.

-Tu es de mauvais poil à ce que je vois...**Liam.**

-C'est pour ça que je suis sous une douche chaude. Cela me calme un peu.

Théo sourit et eut une idée brillante pour le calmer de nouveau.

-Tu n'es pas tombé aussi bas, Liam Dunbar ! Tu crois que tu es tombé bien bas, car tu es avec moi ?

Liam baissa les yeux visiblement vexé par les mots de ce dernier.

-Arrête, Théo... Tu n'es pas... bafouilla-t-il en sentant le jet d'eau derrière lui.

-Sérieux ? termina-t-il en souriant et en étant enjôleur. Si, je le suis ! persista-t-il, sérieusement.

A ces mots, il l'embrassa tendrement et revint à la charge. Le jeune adolescent accepta le baiser de Théo Raeken, mais son esprit était totalement ailleurs. Liam n'était pas concentré à cause des autres puisqu'il pouvait les entendre malgré le bruit du jet d'eau qu'il laissa une certaine puissance. Il activa son pouvoir de loup-garou et entendit Stiles se plaindre encore une fois dans les couloirs du lycée.

-Arrête avec Théo ! râla l'alpha en haussant les épaules.

-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Je ne le sens pas ce gars ! se plaignit-il, en gémissant.

-Liam n'est pas tombé aussi bas, Stiles ! grogna-t-il en collant son dos contre le casier de Lydia.

**-Bien sûr que si **!Il est tombé bien bas, Scott !

**-Bon sang ! **Pourquoi tu crois que tout le monde est méchant ?

-On a tous une part d'ombre en nous. Tu le sais très bien, Scotty !

Scott leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, fortement.

-Ne me prend pas la tête avec ça, ok ? Surtout que je vis un moment compliqué !

-Moi aussi, je vis des moments compliqués ! Personne ne me croit pour Théo !

-Lydia ? Malia ? Ethan ? Ils en pensent quoi ? Hein ?

-Je n'ai rien dit à Malia ni aux autres, d'ailleurs…

-Ok, soupira Scott, tu vas me parler de Théo toute la journée ? Parce que j'ai un rendez-vous !

-Un rendez-vous avec Lahey ? C'est une blague ! se plaignit l'ancien renard en soupirant.

-Isaac me change les idées depuis la mort d'Allison… Comprends-moi…

-Ok... Pas de problème, je vais me débrouiller pour avoir des preuves envers Théo !

**-Stiles, revient ! **ordonna l'alpha en percevant Stiles de dos, ébahi.

L'alpha poussa un léger grognement et repartit en cours d'histoire avec Lydia à ses côtés. Dans les vestiaires des hommes, Liam ressentit de la colère envers Stiles et serra son poing gauche, énervé. Théo avait un regard soucieux et lui demanda d'une voix douce et agréable :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Stiles s'est encore plaint de toi…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'en occuper. Il ne m'a jamais aimé, Liam.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as changé ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie et celle de Mason !

Théo sourit tristement et dit :

-Stiles est quelqu'un de borné depuis la primaire. Je ne supporte pas ce mec…

-Oui, mais... Tu ne vas pas lui faire du mal ? Hein ? Dis-moi !

L'hybride avait un visage souriant et rassura Liam avec des mots doux :

-Je ne vais pas le tuer. Je ne suis plus le sadique que j'étais…

-Tu me rassures un peu là... Tu me rejoins après les cours ? marmonna le jeune loup en soufflant un peu.

-Bien sûr, termina le concerné en gardant le rictus sur le coin des lèvres. J**e reviens…**

Le jeune adolescent embrassa une dernière fois Liam en pleine bouche et le quitta aussitôt. L'autre resta sous la douche pour se laver et prit une serviette propre afin de la mettre autour de sa taille. Trempé, il marcha jusqu'à son casier et aperçut l'oncle de Derek en face de lui. Ce dernier avait mis son bras droit vers son torse et esquissa un petit sourire coquin sur le coin des lèvres. Liam fronça les sourcils, méfiant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? gémit le plus jeune.

-Je suis là pour regarder si tu contrôlais ta colère, jeune bêta !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna dans son coin.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une **baby-sister **! fit Liam.

**-Bien sûr que si ! **C'est Scott qui m'a téléphoné, hier soir…

**-Merde ! **s'énerva le plus jeune en cognant sa main dans le casier.** Vous m'agacez tous !**

-Tu dois impérativement contrôler ta colère, sinon tu ne vas pas survivre aussi longtemps que moi !

Liam souffla et grogna vers l'oncle de Derek Hale qui recula doucement vers l'étagère des équipements de crosse. Derek retint l'adolescent afin qu'il se calme de nouveau et Scott arriva enfin dans la salle des hommes.

**-Ca suffit, Liam** ! Hurla son alpha derrière le loup brun.

-Scott ? appela ce dernier. Tu n'es pas en cours d'histoire avec le père de Kira ?

-Si, mais tu dois d'abord te contrôler ! Derek ?

-Ouais ? répondit-il en observant le brun dans les yeux, quoi ?

-Tu peux le lâcher, s'il te plaît ? demanda le chef de la meute en se mettant vers Derek.

-Comme tu veux. fit-il.

Derek lâcha Liam et l'adolescent posa tristement son regard vers son ami. Il avait une vue très expressive et le jeune mineur commença à craquer en face de Scott.

-Je vais craquer !

-Ne dît pas ça. Liam.

-Si, je suis toujours seul ! Même à la maison…

-Tu es avec nous, maintenant. Derek et Peter sont là pour toi aussi…

-Je n'aime pas l'autre… comment, le plus jeune des trois.

-Lui ? Personne ne l'aime vraiment. affirma son neveu en haussant la tête vers le haut.

-Si, une personne m'aime, mais elle n'est pas là... souffla Peter.

Scott soupira et calma le jeune joueur de crosse avec des mots simples et compréhensibles.

-Je sais que tu es énervé à cause de Stiles, mais je vais le calmer. D'accord ?

-Ok... Enfin, un petit peu, mais pourquoi il déteste tant Théo ?

-Il a du mal à faire confiance aux gens. Crois-moi…

-Théo a changé ! Il me l'a montré des centaines de fois !

Derek et Peter échangèrent un bref regard et le plus vieux croisa les bras, pensif.

-Un méchant restera toujours un méchant, Liam... commenta Peter, en étant ailleurs.

-Comme vous, par exemple... souffla l'adolescent en le fixant dans les yeux.

-Un peu comme moi. J'ai une bonne réputation auprès des louveteaux…

Le trio regarda Peter avec un air sceptique sur le visage.

Dehors, Stiles était toujours furieux contre Scott et les autres. Il faisait les cent pas dans les escaliers du lycée et son regard se posait ailleurs. Il avait remarqué Théo vers le tunnel du bâtiment. L'adolescent prit son sac pour rejoindre l'hybride qui ne le quitta pas du champ de vision. Le méchant de l'histoire sourit sarcastiquement.

-Ca t'amuse de m'humilier auprès de mes amis, Théo ?

-C'est toi qui fait ça. Pas moi.

-Arrête, de me contredire. Ca ne fonctionne pas!

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu te mets facilement en colère, Stiles.

**-Arrête** ! Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot !

-Mais tu es un idiot mon petit hyperactif !

Stiles sentit de la colère en lui et sa main se dirigea vers le visage de Théo qui ne broncha pas. Mais l'intervention de Scott le stoppa net.

-Tu allais le frapper, Stiles ?

-Il m'a provoqué ! Il me pousse à bout !

-Ca suffit, il est temps que tu rentres chez toi. Tu es épuisé...

**-Ok, **comme je dérange tout le monde. Je rentre chez moi !

Furieux, Stiles quitta les lieux et Scott se sentit un peu coupable.

-Stiles est tombé bien bas, non ?

-Il est un peu sur les nerfs, en ce moment…

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour me frapper ! se plaignit Théo en gémissant.

-Il va t'accepter un jour, mais ne le brusque pas.

Théo souffla car son plan n'avait pas fonctionné comme il le voulait….


End file.
